At Their Mercy - A Tom Hiddleston AND Loki Fanfiction
by sherekahnsgirl
Summary: Mercy's two dominant lovers decide to reward her after having made her spend an inordinately long amount of time being denied an orgasm. Dominant Tom and dominant Loki, spanking, D/s, menage, anal, erotica, smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As always, 18+.

I'm not sure how well I brought this off. Ah well.

I love the idea of a woman having to contend with Dom!Tom AND Dom!Loki. It wouldn't be easy, but I imagine you'd be damned satisfied! :)

"Higher." He tapped the body part in question and she was very glad that it wasn't with the flat of his vey large hand, which would have been much more of a spank. "I want that beautiful, bare bottom of yours well off your heels, my angel."

Damn him! He knew what being in this position - what _presenting_ herself to him in the extremely sexual sense of the word - did to her - how it made that particular area, the one of preeminent interest to him - ache and throb and make itself known to the rest of her even much more so than usual.

Of course he knew! He had made it his avocation to learn everything he could about her, and he used it ruthlessly, to his - and occasionally her - best advantage.

She was on the very edge of the end of their big bed, where he had placed her, the right side of her face pressed into the mattress, honey blonde waves flowing out behind her head like a banner. Arms folded - although not bound - across her back, she was kneeling - as he definitely preferred for her - and everyone else - with the behind in question raised obscenely high as if offering itself to him. Her ankles were kept well apart - again with no outside assistance, so that she was responsible for maintaining her own obedient position and could not depend on restraints to help her comply - so that not an atom of her delicacies were hidden from him, absolutely nothing about that very intimate place on her body was left guarded or protected in any way from the eyes and tongue, the hands and very not inconsiderable cock of the lustful, greedy entity that was _himself_.

Prince Loki of Asgard, who she knew without being able to actually see him was standing behind her, staring intently at her no longer very secret charms in a lewd and lascivious manner that was designed to make her blush - and it was succeeding admirably.

He found the concept of her embarrassment - something Asgardians didn't subscribe to, at least not in relation to sex - to be both intriguing and delightful, and regardless of how long they'd been together - not that it had been very long, really - it never failed to bring some sort of a smile to what could be cruel lips when he could watch that telltale flush stain her perfect skin - especially when it was his doing that put it there.

"How long has it been since we've allowed you your woman's pleasure, Mercy?"

The response, "Too fucking long," went through her mind, but not out her mouth, thank the Gods. And the bastard knew that, by the mere dint of his asking, that her arousal would flare enormously.

He sank to his knees behind her; she could feel his hot breath on flesh that had been maintained a hairs breadth below peak for a terribly long time - throbbing and swelling and yearning terribly - and that alone was nearly enough to make her cum, which - despite how wonderful it would feel temporarily - would, in reality, be a terrible thing that would get her into vats of trouble, and not just with the enormous Norse god whose was quite literally burying his nose in her quim, tongue licking out occasionally but purposely never catching anywhere particularly good.

He did all of this deliberately, to distract her, and it always, always worked. She was so helplessly responsive to him - to the both of them - that she was more than frequently caught doing something she oughtn't or, as in this case, not doing something she should, such as answer him as soon after he'd asked the question as was humanly possible for her to do.

And neither of them had a merciful bone in their body when it came to her. They were both of the firm belief that to go easy on her - in any way - would be an entirely unacceptable disservice to the woman they loved and adored, and neither of them could countenance that idea.

Which was why - unless she was sick or injured - and with the other one in charge of her nutrition and exercise, both of those things were rarities - her behind was almost never _not_ sporting some sort of reminder of a session with either of them, or Heaven forbid, _both_ of them.. Sometimes it was the unmistakable big, angry red prints of two separately owned hands that were nonetheless identical in size and hardwood consistency, sometimes it was the large, squarish decorations of the beautiful solid oak hairbrush with the four inch square head that they had given her for her birthday - the only hairbrush she was allowed to own, which was used with equal vigor to brush her hair but was kept always available to either of them in her compartments of their shared headboard to be used even more frequently on her other end. Some of the other marks that could often be found on that generous flesh were livid tracks from her cane, or the two inch wide welts left by the various straps and belts that hung in plain sight on an ornate gold hook that Loki had procured and that had been situated above their bed like multiple swords of Damocles over her head - well, not quite her head, really - while she slept.

And it wasn't as if their hands weren't bad enough - as proven in that moment by Loki, who rose from his deceptively submissive position to remind her of that fact, making her entire body start from the stark pain of even just the first smack, especially applied, as it was, to a backside that had already been most thoroughly seen to earlier that morning, when she'd had the distinct misfortune of allowing herself to become disrespectfully mouthy to their roommate, who had made himself _late_ \- _late!_ \- in order to see to her as fully as he deemed was necessary.

"Twenty-one days, my Lord," she supplied quickly, knowing it wouldn't halt her spanking but hoping against hope that it might shorten it a bit. She knew better than to hope that, even though her long enforced dry spell was supposed to be over today, he would eventually allow her to climax.

Tonight, perhaps, with the two of them. As long as she behaved herself today, which was always a dicey proposition at best.

Loki was a very deliberate, calculated spanker - he wanted his every effort to count as much as possible - and they did. He adopted a measured, metered rhythm that quickly became absolutely devastating, especially considering that the size of his hand meant that the swats were always going to begin overlapping almost immediately and it went downhill for her from there, quickly becoming very hard for her to keep her arms folded - as he required - behind her back when all she wanted to do was to reach a hand down to protect herself from the swats where he was concentrating on her sweet spot, that area where butt melded into thigh - and he had to have been taught that - in some ways their roommate was a God awful motherfucker -she would feel it the most when she sat down for the rest of the day.

But she'd done that before, too, and, as enticing as the idea sounded to her mind, she knew he would make sure she thoroughly regretted her decision to disobey one of her cardinal rules about not interfering in any way with a punishment.

She was well beyond sobbing before he stopped, not that he had ever or would ever allow her tears to sway him in any way. And when he returned to his former position and indulged himself in the taste and scent of her, his mouth latching onto that pebble of hers - swollen and straining as it was, despite her chastisement, or in part, rather, because of it - to lick it ever so slowly with the full, broad length of his tongue, he realized her body was weeping for him, too.

"Mmmmm - ahhhhhh . . . sssssssssssss," Mercy's breath sizzled in through tightly clenched teeth as he set his tongue to torturing her, hands reaching out to squeeze and pinch her behind, making her try to jerk away from them but knowing better than to actually break position - no matter what he did to her - or, Loki forbid, she should cum without his permission.

Without _both_ of their permissions, come to think about it, since they had _both_ decided - when she'd gotten it into her head to defy the two of them at once and dodge a doctor's appointment she really didn't want to go to for her ever worsening reflux that she knew was going to end up in an uncomfortable procedure.

Of course, they had _both_ accompanied her to the doctor's office for her quickly rescheduled appointment - where she had been required to apologize to both the receptionist and then the doctor herself for missing her original appointment. The poor woman - the doc - had barely been able to function with Loki glowering down at her, especially since Mercy had been right that it was an unpleasant, uncomfortable procedure and her every whimper had just made Loki's expression darken even more threateningly until her other lover had sent him to sit in the waiting room and scowl at people out there while _he_ held Mercy's hand and spoke to her quietly to help her relax.

Not only that, but they had punished her every night for a week for her transgression before putting her to bed - which was an experience she quickly came to cherish despite how much her butt hurt because of its rarity - besides deciding that she wasn't to be pleasured for another fortnight past that. Which, of course, didn't mean that they hadn't availed themselves of her whenever the mood struck either of them - or both at the same time. And it definitely didn't mean that she hadn't become immediately sexually frustrated at their hands - all four of them at once, sometimes - on her body. They both loved to hear her groan and squeal, both adored any sign she gave them of her arousal and indeed they each became even rock harder with every stuttered breath, every high pitched whimper.

And despite the fact that each of them was completely spent within her, neither would grant her the release she had begun to beg for after only the first few nights, which, of course, lead to Loki making it a rule that she wasn't even allowed to ask either of them to bring her to fulfillment, saying in that deep, dark voice of his, "Naughty little girls should know better than to beg for something they know are not allowed to have."

Of course their partner had been in total agreement, mentioning that he found her behavior borderline bratty, which was a pet peeve of his.

Sometimes it felt as if they were always in cahoots against her, although she knew that was never the case, that each of them only ever wanted what was best for her. That was what had brought their little distinctly _un_ holy trinity together in the first place.

When he could tell that she was dangerously close to completion, Loki rose and positioned himself directly behind her, inserting his long legs between those small feet, his intimidating presence forcing them wider still, so close to her that the intimate heart of her would feel his movements as he rearranged his uniform only enough for his more than fully engorged cock to be loosed, its broad, almost purple head immediately nestling between those lush, puffy lips.

Mercy tried to mentally prepare herself for his imminent invasion, but there wasn't really anything she could do beyond simply surrendering herself.

To _him_. To the absolutely, undeniable, _inevitability_ of him.

When they'd first met, he'd been so bold as to tell her - seconds after they were introduced - that she was his, and that he intended she would be full of him more often than not, going into truly disturbing detail of what he intended to do to her.

She had - as close to literally as she could manage - run the other way, although there had been a part of her, deep inside- a large part than she wouldn't admit to having for a very long time - that hoped he did come after her, who couldn't believe that someone like him would be interested in her in the least, much less enough to get downright pornographic in front of witnesses.

Mercy couldn't help but feel a little flattered. Scared out of her mind, but flattered nonetheless.

He hadn't followed his instincts just then and followed after her, as if recognizing that he'd gone too far for Midgardian propriety.

But he was merely allowing his intimate, ultimate possession of her to be delayed just a bit.

And she had been amazed and frankly impressed when the first thing he'd done when she'd seen him the next time was - well, in reality, to neatly back her into a corner so that she couldn't escape him - but also to sincerely apologize to her for being so crass, and then had proven himself over the course of the evening to be one of the most charming companions she had ever known - smart, funny, sometimes even self-deprecating, with a razor wit that had her belly laughing at his dead on assessment of people he didn't even know.

And in bed, when she finally allowed him to maneuver her there, she could barely keep up with him - he always left her dead asleep, holding her in his arms after he had had his wicked way with her for the few minutes it took for her to fall practically into a coma in them.

Loki could feel the tension in her body and allowed himself a small grin as he looked down at her. If their positions had been reversed, he would have been more than a little apprehensive, too, considering the disparities in their sizes. She was almost too tiny for him, and there would always be - would always _have_ to be because, of all the mortals on this backward, backwoods planet, she was the only one who could - and did - appeal to his better nature, to his conscience, regularly - a part of him that worried for her at some of the things he - that they - did to her, even just this, most natural act of male possessing female.

He reached down and placed a big hand over where her arms lay over her back, easily encompassing both of them, holding them - and her - down and suddenly, sharply immobile.

In the very next second, he snapped his hips forward violently and was rewarded by a choked gasp and a low, keening moan as the most intimate, delicate parts of her were rudely forced to accept his invasion. "There, there, Mercy. Is it not preferable, even in your fevered, hungry state, to be hopelessly, helplessly filled to the hilt -" and he most certainly did that, just shy of painfully - "by your God, rather than to be left achingly empty?" At the last, his actions fit his words and he drew himself out of her.

She knew he wanted an answer, but she couldn't think. However dangerous it was to just agree with him, she couldn't help herself. It was the easiest thing to do. He really, really, really hated to hear her say "no" to him in any capacity whatsoever and she didn't want to give him an excuse - not that he really needed one, though, considering the nature of their relationship - to punish her again. "Yes, my Lord."

She was the architect of her own torture, because that sent him plunging into her again, wrenching a strangled cry from her at the power with which he was capable of taking her body.

And she knew he was always holding back the true extent of it from her for fear of ever really hurting her. Her God had an enormous soft spot for her, and she was well aware of just what an unusual position that put her in.

As much as he wanted to draw out his pleasure, he was disturbed to find he couldn't - his body dictated that he stop playing with her and Loki found he - who had always had superb control over himself even when he was a callow youth - couldn't stop himself from establishing that familiar, pounding rhythm as he loosed her arms in favor of leaning further over her. Grasping them just above her elbows, he rammed himself into her, losing himself almost completely within her as he never had with any other lover he'd ever taken. He raced to an end he would rather have taken his time and savored, but fairly bellowing his triumph when he spurted himself within her regardless, feeling ripped open and torn asunder as he always did with her, even more alarmingly vulnerable to her than he usually was and unable to avoid the incessant craving for her that drove him to take her like this more often than he probably should for both their sakes.

And yet she had only ever turned _to_ him, never _away from_ him, the first or the tenth time, she was always warm and wet and welcoming, wrapping her arms around him sleepily when he desired her in the night and brushing his lips with her own, melting to him, lifting her hips to grant him deeper, more complete access, to render herself even that much more vulnerable to him, to his power and his penetration.

Uncomfortable with the direction his thoughts were taking, and recognizing that he and his heavy armor were crushing her into the mattress in what had to be an uncomfortable manner for her - yet she hadn't issued a peep of complaint - he rolled the both of them so that she was cuddled against his side. He - the God who needed even less sleep than most others of his kind - found he could barely keep his eyes open, but he stayed awake long enough to chide her softly.

"You should not let me lie on you like that, my angel. I am too heavy, especially in armor."

He could hear the smile - and slight pout - in her voice as she spoke. "But, my Lord, I love the weight of you on top of me - especially when you're dressed like this."

He knew how much she adored the feel of the leather and metal components of this particular armor, which was why he wore it most often around her. "But I am crushing you; I know I am, little one."

Mercy opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't lie to him, whispering petulantly, "But I _like_ it."

His big hand traveled down to cover her naked behind. "I should give you as spanking for not reminding me to move off you," although he was loathe to do so when she so sweetly just wanted him close to her in any fashion she could manage, even to her own detriment.

The potentially offended body part - which was still quite warm from his earlier attentions - squirmed beneath his palm. "No, my Lord, please?"

He adored her pretty struggle to submit. "I believe you have - how do you put it? Gotten lucky. You have worn your God out, my Mercy, and I believe I will rest for a while."

Loki lifted one heavy lid and caught just what he wanted to see from her - a huge smile at her accomplishment of having wrung him dry. Then he closed it again, sliding the both of them to the line of pillows at the top of the bed and availing himself of his.

She leaned down and kissed him on his cheek, whispering, "I'm going to go into the living room, then."

Loki caught a lock of hair as she turned away from him and tugged it teasingly. "Behave yourself while I'm not there to watch over you," he warned softly.

Rolling her eyes, she answered, "Yes, my Lord," only somewhat sarcastically, before closing the door behind her to allow him to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only an hour or so later that she heard the key in the lock and practically threw her laptop onto the couch so that she could launch herself into his arms as he came through the door, absolutely certain of her welcome as his arms wrapped surely around her and she used his secure hold to quite literally climb him, curving first one leg then the other around him - but not quite able to reach his waist since he was so tall.

He chuckled at her eager efforts and took pity on her, reaching down to gather her up further, so that that hot little slit of hers rested directly over the burgeoning part of him that most wanted to be inside her.

She didn't just begin to kiss him willy nilly, though, as one might expect by her level of sheer enthusiasm. Instead, her hand came up to cup his cheek and he could plainly see just how precious he was to her, undisguised and unabashed in her dewy eyes.

Sometimes - a lot of times - Mercy simply couldn't believe how she'd managed to rate having the two of these amazing men - okay, one amazing man and an equally amazing God - in her life. One of them would have made her feel blessed beyond words. The fact that the two of them chose to be with her - and almost more than that, to have worked out a way to be around each other without killing one another, too - was well beyond belief.

Tom Hiddleston, the sexiest man alive, the Internet's perfect boyfriend, every ginger and ginger bearded hair of him, every single stunning inch of him - some more stunning than others, granted - was holding her in his arms, staring back at her as if he thought it was just as awesome that _she_ had chosen _him_.

Which she knew was patently ridiculous, but was also a subject that there was a moratorium on - that he would no longer allow her to even make an _offhand_ comment about, because he found it frankly insulting that she was so amazed that he _had_ chosen her.

"Mmmmmmmmm. To what do I owe this exuberant greeting, my love?" he asked, locking the door behind them with one hand while easily keeping her secure with the other. "Are you in trouble?"

She looked sincerely offended. "I always greet you enthusiastically, don't I?"

He gave her a teasing smile as he transported the two of them to the big leather sectional couch in the living room and kept her on his lap. "That depends on whether you're due for a spanking when I get home, I think."

"Oh, well, there is that consideration," she allowed with a comical frown.

Tom laughed, his hand stoking through her hair just for the luxurious feel of it, and because he could. "I rather think it's for a much better reason than that, though, hmmmm?"

It never failed to amaze - and arouse - him that she still blushed with him - with them - especially considering some of the things they did to her, separately and together. But he was just that happy that she did. Somehow, despite their absolute, complete and unapologetic depravity when they were with her, she maintained a chaste, almost untouched air that he found infinitely compelling.

"Were you a good girl for Loki today?" he asked, kissing her temple as his hands glided down that perfect skin of hers to cup her bare bottom. Every delectable inch of her was bare, by mandate from the two of them.

Her answer was in the fact that she tried to arch away from his fingers, until she heard his scolding "tsk" and reluctantly settled back onto the very hand she'd been trying to avoid.

Tom could still feel the heat of the spanking she had been given not too long ago reflected in her flesh. "Someone definitely _was_ naughty, I see." He knew the power that type of word - not to mention tone - had over her as she sought to bury her eyes against his neck rather than see any kind of disappointment - or even just teasing - in his eyes - not that he could ever be disappointed in her. He forced her to sit up and look at him. "Was it while he was having you?"

A truly neon blush and a very shy, soft, "Yes, Sir," as if she hated to confess to him that she had had sex with Loki, as if he didn't - or shouldn't - know about that.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson, then," he said mock gravely.

No truly sure whether or not he was joking, she simply said, "Yes, Sir."

She was so serious that Tom just had to clutch her to him, bearing her down onto the couch and nibbling on her neck which sent her into gales of giggles; she was so ticklish.

Neither of them heard him come into the room. "My apologies. I do not mean to interrupt."

Mercy would have risen immediately, knowing Loki was there and that, having announced his presence he would feel no need to avert his eyes. In fact, just the opposite. Despite the stirrings of jealousy that always came to the forefront - and he knew the mortal experienced much the same thing, too - about the idea of sharing her, he still felt much more aroused than he wanted to at the sight of her - naked, as always - in the other man's arms.

Tom, however, refused to let her go. Instead he quite deliberately kissed his way down from her neck, over that almost too prominent collarbone and up the slope of each breast, suckling greedily at each already turgid nipple, lapping them, flicking them and finally razing each of them with the edges of his teeth, making her gasp and try to arch away from those sharp caresses, but his hold on her provided no leeway for her to do that. She had no choice but to submit to him, all the while under Loki's avid gaze.

Eventually, he rose and tugged her with him, leaving enough room for Loki to join them on the couch with her cozily between them. She was on the center cushion and the two of them were just about as close to her as they could get without ending up on her lap, each of them sitting so open legged that she arranged herself tailor fashioned in self defense.

Loki gave her a mischievous smile as he traced the slope of her nose with his index finger, then claimed a curl at the end of a long lock and began to twirl it around his finger. "Thomas, I think that someone has paid her debt to society. What is your vote?"

She hated it when they discussed her as if she wasn't there.

Tom looked suitably serious as he turned a bit towards Mercy, his hand landing in a familiar - a very familiar - fashion on her knee. "Well, she has been well behaved these past weeks - overall."

Loki nodded.

But Mercy almost snorted, thinking much better of it at the last minute. You would never know that by the condition of her bottom over the past three weeks! She'd been spanked at least as often - perhaps even more - than usual. Not that she was going to be stupid enough to point that out to them.

It was Tom who first caught a slender leg at the back of her knee, pulling on it to hook it over his much longer one, pulling her down quite a lot so that when he lifted her leg towards him, efficiently trapping it there between his own, her behind was at the edge of the couch and her lady bits were completely exposed. Loki quickly followed suit, rendering her just that much more completely vulnerable to either of them.

Tom crooked a finger on her jaw and turned her face to him, those generous lips kissing hers open, plundering every little bit of her that she yielded to him unapologetically while Loki bent to suckle strongly at the nipples Tom had left tantalizingly sensitized only a few minutes ago, drawing the entirety of each of them into the heat beyond his lips, flicking them against the roof of his mouth so that they could not escape the avid stimulation.

Mercy moaned into Tom's mouth, her breathing already very unsteady, panting from both of their efforts on her behalf as first Loki's fingers travelled downwards to slowly, very slowly make their claim to that which he coveted most, those knowing, elegant digits covering themselves in her always plentiful juices then ascending through that lush garden until they found what they ultimately sought - the source of her pleasure which he began to almost pinch between his thumb and forefinger as he stroked up and down its outer edges, very deliberately avoiding anything that could be considered direct stimulation.

Tom, meanwhile, was making his own languid, circuitous way back to those throbbing, aching nipples as Loki held her still for his kiss by his other arm wrapped around the back of her neck so that his hand along her jaw could hold her head immobile, his mouth slanted greedily across hers, plundering, taking, demanding while each of Tom's hands captured a breast and began massaging much less than gently. He used just the barest tips of his fingers to sharply slap those impudent raspberry nipples until they were much less their usual dusky rose pink and much more towards their berry namesake's color, and yet he continued to painfully rebuke them until, through some silent agreement, he left off there and Loki withdrew his hand from between her legs.

They weren't stopping, just rearranging their composition a bit until it was Tom's fingers eagerly, rudely rooting around in that delicate grotto between her legs and Loki's lips that provided the tender solace to her now ultra sensitized buds.

Tom stuffed two fingers - in his infamous "gun" imitation - up inside her with no preamble, feeling her tribute showering over him nonetheless, dripping and dribbling even down his wrist as he began thrusting hard, using his mouth to stifle her sharp - almost agonized moans, roughly teasing her clit with the side of his thumb but only occasionally, not wanting to over-stimulate her.

He had other plans along those lines.

After a long while of being relentlessly teased by the two of them, who by now were experts at making her skate along the edge of release without allowing her permission to cum - and she certainly knew better than to try to circumvent that rule, especially when it had been so long already since she'd been allowed to - they left off - again by some sort of unspoken agreement, the both of them moving away from her at the same time, although each remained very close to her side and left a possessive hand well up on her thigh.

Mercy was just trying to come to grips with how high they had brought her and then abandoned her. You would think she would have been used to it by now, but the ache was damned near unbearable. She panted, she rocked, she clenched her hands into fists, knowing from previous experience that nothing was going to help her until they decided to allow her release.

Tom began talking and she tried to concentrate on that, but his goddamned beautiful voice - which they both possessed in equal measure, although his was better trained and more flexible than Loki's - made it a lesson in masochism, too. "Mercy, I have something I want to discuss with Loki, and I want you to go into our bedroom and assume the position on the bed."

But that got her like nothing else probably could have. Her eyes grew wide in horror. What had she done to deserve another punishment? She didn't know what she'd done and that was wholly unfair!

She opened her mouth to protest, but Loki reached over to cup her chin, turning her head toward him, saying sternly, "Do not compound your error by arguing with Thomas." He continued, saying each word very distinctly - something he had learned from Tom. " _Do as you are told_ , young lady."

Regardless of how much she wanted to protest what she considered to be unfair treatment, she didn't need to be told twice.

Well, not really, anyway.

Her "Yes, my Lord, Sir," was undoubtedly somewhat petulant, but she was up and pouting her way - otherwise quietly - to the bedroom, where she assumed a position much like the one Loki had had her in this afternoon, except that when she was told to "assume the position" it meant that she should be face down butt up over two pillows to raise her hips for the administration of whatever implement - or even just either or both of their hands - they had decided to use to correct what they had deemed to be her errant behavior.

Knowing she was unhappy, but unwilling to bend to her and explain himself - or themselves - Tom called into the bedroom after her, "No touching, Mercy."

"Yes, Sir," came quietly to both of their pricked ears.

"I will know if she disobeys," Loki mentioned, moving a bit away from Tom, who had risen to close the bedroom door.

Tom frowned, disliking intensely that Loki had powers he never would, even though he knew that he used some of them for her good. "So will I - all I have to do is sniff her fingers."

He also followed suit and when he returned to the couch he took a seat more into the corner of the couch. It wasn't as if they were best friends - truth be told, they were barely above the level of tolerating each other and every encounter between them was as much of a challenge to them as it was to her, although in a very different way. They tried to keep that part of things away from her as much as possible, having already agreed that they would do everything in their power to keep any strife between them just that - between them, and not to involve - and thus stress - her.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom turned towards Loki, saying, "It's been a very long time for her. I think it's been very hard for her."

Loki nodded. "It was a fitting punishment."

It was pretty much the first one that they had come up with together, both deciding that she needed to learn that such blatantly disobedient behavior was simply not going to be tolerated, and that they needed to make the punishment enough of a deterrent that she would think twice about ever doing anything like that again.

"I agree." He cleared his throat. "So I want to . . . well, not reward her exactly -"

Loki leaned his head back a bit, his gaze assessing of his mortal counterpart in Mercy. "No, you wish to reward her - just as I do."

Tom almost smiled. "Good, then we are in agreement."

"Yes, but you have something to suggest?"

His eyebrow went up. He knew Loki could come awfully close to reading minds, and he damned well hoped that he wasn't reading his, or they were going to have a problem. A big, big problem.

"Yes. This is what I want us to do."

He explained everything, then left the ultimate decision about whether or not they should do it up to Loki. If he wasn't on board for it, then it wouldn't happen, and he thought that Mercy - and he, because Mercy's happiness affected him greatly - would be missing out on something that could - would - be a very good, if very intense, experience.

And he couldn't think that either of the two of them was going to fare very badly in it, either, despite what he knew were going to inevitably be some awkward moments.

Loki surprised him by nodding his agreement almost immediately, and even making a few excellent suggestions to augment his plan.

"Well, I'll need a few minutes to get ready."

As he said the words, what he knew was Mercy's favorite three piece suit of his - the dark blue one with the striped tie - melted onto his body, as Loki's most elegant armor, all polished and shiny and butter soft leather of it, washed over him in a wave, minus the God-awful hat.

Tom frowned, not at all a proponent of Loki's tricks, even when they benefited him. "Thanks, I think."

"Is there anything else that you require?" Loki asked, and Tom couldn't tell if he was being nasty or helpful.

But he seriously doubted the helpful, somehow. Too out of character.

He was surprised, then, when Loki took a step towards him, his hand out to Tom. The eyes that met his were the very same shade of what Mercy called "angel blue", and they _seemed_ clear and not crazy . . .

"What we do, you and I, we do for Mercy. Therefore there can be no room for animosity between us, not in this context." He drew a breath, not really believing what he was about to say. "It would never be my wish to share her, as I am quite sure that would not be your choice, either. But even in the short time since we made our uneasy alliance, I can see that having you in her life is good for her. She trusts you more readily than she does me, and you have an ability to relax her that I do not - yet - possess. You make her truly happy, and that is all that is required for me to want to . . . to learn how to better tolerate your presence."

Tom couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, although he tamped it down quickly at the look in Loki's eyes. There he'd been thinking that Loki was being the better man - or God, rather - and that this was something _he_ should have thought of saying, and then he ended in such a very Loki fashion! He cleared his throat and wiped the stupid grin off his face, shaking the God's proffered hand, saying seriously, "I am in complete agreement - there can be no bad as long as we both desire the best for Mercy, even if it's each other, in part."

Despite Loki's tricks, they had left her alone much longer than he had intended, but when they entered the room, Loki first in his ostentatious magnificence, with him in his quiet Englishness bringing up the rear and closing the door behind them, she was right where she was supposed to be, in a position that was specifically designed to bring her submission into sharp relief within both her body and her mind.

"You may sit up on the edge of the bed now, Mercy," Loki ordered quietly.

She wasn't going to be spanked? Mercy was amazed. She didn't think that had ever happened before with either of them - that she had been sent into their bedroom to wait to be punished, and then wasn't. "Did I - did I do something wrong?" She didn't really know why she was poking this particular bear, except that she would really like to know whether or not she was going to be punished.

"No, _petite_ ," Tom answered with a reassuring smile at her, "you did not." But his next actions seemed to belie his words as he doffed his suit coat and hung it over the back of her lacy white wicker vanity chair, leaving him in his vest, his white dress shirt with the striped tie and suit pants. Then he began to roll up his sleeves, knowing how much she liked his bare forearms, for some reason he could never fathom, even to thoroughly enjoying the ritual that bared them for her, and it was a very simple thing he could do to bring such pleasure to her eyes.

When he'd finished, he and Loki came to sit on the end of the bed next to her.

Loki's hand came up - as always unable to resist the draw of that beautiful hair of hers, running his fingers through the length of it with great precision and appreciation. "You have been very good, little one. Although your naughty behavior certainly warranted the severity with which you were punished, you bore it very well and we are both very proud of you."

Her beaming smile was more than enough reward for the both of them, full stop. But they had much more in store for her beyond just that.

Tom reached up to cup the back of her head and she automatically turned to him, the sincerity and depth of his feelings for her plain - almost stark - in his eyes. He was so much more open than Loki. They were pretty much diametrically opposed in everything except their love for her, which, although he didn't show it as overtly but rather in other, more subtle ways, she felt every bit as deeply from Loki. "Because you have been so well behaved, we're going to reward you this evening."

That could mean literally anything when one threw Loki into the mix. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it was until Loki bore her back onto the bed, magically drawing the three of them up to the pillows.

"Are you comfortable, beloved?" Loki asked, his hand cupping her cheek, thumb stroking it with infinite gentleness as he leaned over her, nuzzling her lips with his own and kissing the tip of her nose with an impish smile.

"Yes, my Lord."

Tom interjected smoothly, in his firm but soft voice, "You must tell me - us - if you feel any unusual . . . discomfort this evening, Mercy,." Although very mild, his tone made the request more of an order, and he felt her shiver, which had been his intention, knowing how powerful words and the quality of the voice saying them were to her. "Tonight is for you, but there will be challenges."

Challenges? That sounded somewhat ominous. "Yes, Sir."

"Pillow or no, my sweet?" Tom asked quietly.

"No, thank you, Sir."

The pillow was removed immediately, her hair already spread like a pool of honey beneath her head instead, both men struck still at the sight for one long moment before they each stretched out along side her, Loki to her left, Tom to her right, in their big bed, each of them with a hand on the inside of a nicely rounded, feminine thigh which, in concert, they brought up and back to hook over their top legs, pinning her forcibly open.

Fingertips of the hand that had just pried half of her wide apart appeared beneath her chin, Tom's eyes crashing rudely into hers when she turned her head to him. "Beginning right now, you may scream or cry or moan or gasp, but unless you are asked a direct question, you may not utter a single coherent word - except your safeword - or you will find yourself flipped onto your tummy, getting doubly spanked - or paddled - or strapped, or worse, your pretty nipples and breasts will take the brunt of your correction - for every, single infraction we find."

Mercy gulped at that last part, unable to keep herself from wiggling her bottom - which had already begun to tingle in dreadful anticipation - against the silky sheets.

She opened her mouth to say, "Yes, Sir," but caught herself in time and merely nodded.

Tom smiled broadly. "That's my clever girl."

Loki leaned down to gently bite her shoulder, attracting her attention to him. "But most of all this evening, you must remember to submit. We _will_ ask you to do things you might not be very comfortable doing. But you must yield entirely to us, with no reservations. You must trust us, for beyond the truth that you will have no choice _but_ to surrender yourself or be taken anyway, you are to remember that there is nothing more precious to -" he glanced at Tom and then went ahead and said it as it had come to him, " - either of us - in all the nine realms - than you."

Each of them then kissed her, very tenderly.

And then it was as if a switch was thrown.

She felt descended upon - as if there were a million hands on her - demanding, probing, teasing, twisting, pulling - and at least that many mouths, with eager slick tongues that poked everywhere at once, always at her most sensitive parts, it seemed.

Tom tilted her chin back and kissed her deeply, roughly, biting at lips that wouldn't have denied him anyway, nipping the tip of her tongue when he found it and holding her head firmly still for his marauding.

Loki was biting his way down her body, nipping hard enough that she'd probably be able to see the trail his teeth were leaving all over her body tomorrow morning in the shower. She was thankful that he'd left her nipples alone - although the same couldn't be said about the sensitive flesh of her generous breasts - kissing all the way down to her instep, after which he and Tom switched sides coordinatedly and she felt as if she was a part of some kind of dance no one had taught her the moves to.

Picking his way up at her other foot, Loki kissed all the way up her as Tom, while he was down there, gave her clit a quick kiss, then fucked both of his fingers up inside her all at once, making her feel forced, making her try to arch her hips away from their insistent pressure. She even tried unsuccessfully to close her legs against him, but there was no way. They were much too strong for her in and of themselves - together, they were a force to be reckoned with in her life, and on her body.

His fingers continued to plunge roughly in and out of Mercy, drawing gasps and whimpers from her regularly as they each cuffed a slender, feminine wrist in their hands and pressed it into the mattress above her head, rendering her even more completely powerless against anything they might do to her, and ratcheting up her passion a thousand fold.

They knew her entirely too well for her own comfort.

That was when she looked down and saw a red head and a black head bend to each take a nipple in their mouths to suckle hard, drawing their heads up, away from her body, as they fought to keep every last bit of her between their lips, until they each gave out at the same time and Mercy moaned from the agonizing pleasure of it.

Fingers and thumbs latched onto those now grossly distended buds - Loki to the one Tom had worried and him to Loki's - knowing that it would screw with her mind when she looked down to see that unusual sight, and it did. They weren't usually that tolerant of each other's begrudged presence next to her.

Loki left off, though, as Tom's mouth claimed hers again, tickling down her tummy - which, in a bit of a panic, had Mercy tearing her mouth from Tom's and whining loudly, "Noooooo!" before she'd realized what she'd done and clamped her mouth shut.

Their response was immediate. Tom's arm came up to exert pressure just under her chin - not with the intent of depriving her of oxygen, but rather rendering her unable to move her head, keeping it arched up so that she couldn't see what they were doing to her and adding a layer of subjugation as they each began smacking the nipples they had just brought to obscene prominence, landing blow after blow on those delicate, abused nubs, until Tom looked over at Loki and they both nodded, leaving off.

Tom was of a mind that what they'd just done was a good thing - that was one of the reasons why he had suggested that rule for this evening. It was a rule they both knew she would have a hard time adhering to, and a little - well, perhaps not so little - pain in an evening full of pleasure would provide a certain balancing counterpoint, would back her off a bit from the mountain she was so understandably eager to climb.

But only in _their_ time and _their_ way would she be allowed to attain the summit.

Even as she was still sobbing, Tom's fingers had immediately - and rudely - plunged back into her, resuming their powerful rhythm, even though Loki was now suckling at the poor peak he had just been punishing, and it was amazing how quickly her groans of abject pain became moans of intense frustration, especially when Loki's fingers joined Tom's between her legs, finding more than enough slickness in the general area to wet the tips of all of his fingers, with which he then used to literally surround a clit that was about five times its usual size, such that he was almost able to pluck it as he would a nipple, which he continued to do, avidly listening to her whimpering, watching that beautiful head whip wildly back and forth.

After a long while of such pleasant torture, Loki caught Tom's eye and they withdrew their hands from her. While Loki bound her wrists together and anchored them over her head - using nothing more than a simple spell - Tom turned Mercy onto her left side, so that she was facing away from him. Then the two of them stretched themselves out next to her, Tom behind her and Loki in front, getting about as close to her as was physically possible, making her feel truly sandwiched between them.

They knew just how much she adored being held, and held tightly.

They were both still entirely dressed - well, seventy five percent of them was, anyway. She could feel Tom's insistent - and distinctly unclothed - desire pressing against the small of her back, and Loki's was at her lower tummy. They each shifted, until she could feel the imposing head of Loki's cock slip her lips open, boldly presenting itself to her gushing entrance.

She could hear Tom fumbling with something, then felt a cooling slickness on her bottom flower, her whole body trying to spasm away from him all at once, realizing what he was going to do, only to find herself thrown up against the immovable wall that was Loki in front of her.

There would be no escaping what they had planned for her, and they had told her that they were going to make her do things that she might not be comfortable with.

What he was going to attempt to do, anyway. She couldn't possibly see how something that big - and they were both big, big men in more than just height and breadth - was going to enter something so small.

But there he was, not pushing . . . yet, but providing a distinctly threatening presence.

But before true panic could set in, Loki caught her face between his hands. "Your only role here is to submit, my lady. You are ours, and we will have you whatever way pleases us the most. Submit to him as your God _commands_ you."

There was a time - when they were still working this very delicate situation out - that that simple phrase would have had Tom getting all defensive and the two of them would practically have come to blows over her - in the middle of sex.


	4. Chapter 4

That happened once too often and that last particular night - months ago - they had become so involved in a pissing contest - or rather the ending it, if Loki's bragging was to be believed - with each other that they had completely lost their interest in the very naked, very warm, wet, completely willing woman who was lying between the posturing males, and who was - by their own admissions - the reason that they were both there in the first place. Mercy had bolted from their bed in tears and would have left the house entirely - completely sans clothes - if Loki hadn't used his magic to stop her from being able to open the front door.

The two of them, both also magnificently naked, had scrambled to followed her into the living room, approaching her warily - a crying woman giving even the God himself a reason for considerable apprehension. Almost hysterical, she ran past them and back into their bedroom, neither of the big men willing to make the mistake of touching her, apparently.

Loki had taken a step to go after her, his face set, but Tom put a hand on his arm to stop him.

The arrogant God had looked pointedly from Tom's hand on his arm to Tom's eyes and back but he had to give the mortal points for fortitude in the face of danger. The man hadn't even so much as flinched. Loki's estimation of his rival was hiked up a notch or two, however reluctantly.

It was Tom who spoke first. "We have to find a way to make this arrangement, this situation, whatever it is, right between us - between _you_ and _me_ \- or we're both going to lose her, and I don't think either of us wants that."

Sneering, Loki returned, "Perhaps _you_ will lose her, mortal -"

"No, if we keep fighting and posturing over her like animals, she's not going to want to be with either one of us."

As loathe as he was to admit it, there was the ring of truth to his adversary's words. Females could be like that, and he obviously had more experience with Midgardian women than Loki did.

Mercy never knew what it was that they had agreed upon - the details of it. She only knew that, long after she had cried herself to sleep alone in the bedroom, figuring quite frankly that she was going to have to kiss the both of them goodbye for the sake of her own sanity - not to mention her ulcers - that they had come to her, together, to awaken her gently and apologize - most sincerely in both of their cases, even Loki's, for their abominable behavior.

After Tom apologized for waking her up, too, of course, at which Loki had rolled his eyes.

It was an unnatural alliance between the two of them - both strong Alpha males who had agreed - for the sake of the happiness and well being of the woman they both loved - to share her.

Early on, even when she had been seeing the both of them - but no one else - each had known of the other's existence, but the twains hadn't yet met. Tom was out of town quite a bit filming, and Loki had his fingers in a lot of different pies, many of them on other worlds entirely, so he was not always around, either.

Occasionally, Mercy had found herself entirely bereft of company when the two of them each had something else going on that took precedence over her - granted, it was a rare occurrence, but it did still happen. She was fine with that - she prided herself in the fact that she was a low maintenance lover who had friends of her own she was quite happy to see, to say nothing of the fact that she had work - at the very least - to do as well as her favorite past time, painting.

And they were doting lovers, especially when neither of them could be with her, almost too doting. Loki tried to leave a duplicate of himself with her, but she made it a hard limit that he was not to do that. She would have the real thing or nothing, and she had been immovable about it.

Loki had not been happy, thinking he had found the best solution for all of them, but she rarely took such a staunch stand, so he backed off - wholly ungraciously, but he did back off.

Instead, Tom's concerns about her safety in the face of his newfound fame had the God strengthening the security spell he had long since cast over her, letting her feel his presence with her, which he didn't usually do. It was like an imposing, dominant tickle in her mind that he would reach out occasionally and tweak - and not just her mind.

She tried to put the kibosh very quickly to being intergalactically fondled, too, but Loki maintained that if Tom was going to have phone sex with her - or Skype sex or whatever it was - that he was going to avail himself of his own capabilities in order to maintain intimacy - as well as maintaining her security - with her.

So, when they had given up and moved into what had been Tom's big house, and she was by herself, she found herself much less alone than one might think - especially at night. They took turns tucking her in - a tradition that Mercy was very surprised to find Loki thoroughly enjoyed, and once a week, on Sunday evenings, the three of them got together. This held even if one of them - or both of them - was home with her. Sunday nights were their together nights, usually spent having dinner - either cooked by Mercy or brought in - and watching whatever movie struck their fancy.

Tom used much more traditional means to keep in touch with her, sending long, rambling emails she loved to read, even though they had just left each other on Skype, sending texts or pictures - some NSFW and some just cute - and occasionally calling her and leaving long, heartfelt messages on her phone if he didn't actually get her.

Then he would, of course, when she called back, require that she give him an explanation as to why she hadn't answered her phone.

Once past the initial awkward stage, things worked out surprisingly well. Tom stepped up to take over her nutrition, at which he was appalled, working out a well balanced meal plan and giving her a choice about how she exercised - and using Loki's sometimes actually convenient constant awareness of her and what she was doing to know whether or not she was following his dictates.

Loki was in charge of her safety because of that hyper awareness. It went beyond just knowing whether or not she was in danger. If he concentrated his powers solely on her, he could tell when she was stressed, when she wasn't feeling well, and - much to his - and her - initial disgust, where she was in her cycle.

Between the two of them, both hyper-vigilant about her, they were very strict with her, and although Tom had originally had some reservations about it at first, Loki had gotten him to allow her a month to settle into it - into frequent, regular, and not inconsiderable discipline - and, surprisingly, the God's instincts had proven to be extremely accurate.

She was punished a lot at first as Loki leaned on Tom not to allow her to get away with anything, to discipline her the fifth time that day just as thoroughly as the first, and not to worry about her tears - they were to be expected - nor the condition of her bottom whenever he encountered it.

By the end of the trial month, she was more relaxed and happier - despite the punishments - than he'd ever seen her, and Tom had known her for quite a while before they'd gotten together.

He was now a firm believer in Loki's motto, "Spank first and ask questions later." Which went hand in hand with, "It's always better to spank now and apologize with your mouth between her legs later."

Now, several months in, they were working things out pretty well as they went. Tom went off to film for weeks or months at a time, sometimes taking her with him, sometimes not. Usually not, at least not for the whole shoot, anyway. When he was gone and she was home, she wasn't usually alone because Loki did his best to make it a point to be with her when Tom couldn't. He didn't like the idea of her being alone; there was too much opportunity for her to get into trouble, with no one there to lovingly correct her.

No, she would always be in need of a strict, firm hand as far as he was concerned, and he had even, however grudgingly decided that if it couldn't be his hand - and it couldn't be sometimes - that he would prefer it be Tom's strong right hand reducing her to tears with a spanking than any other mortal's.

It was a strange and awkward thing, but he did trust Tom with that which he held most dear - Mercy. And, although he knew the mortal had serious reservations about him, he seemed to afford him the same courtesy, at least as pertained to how he would behave towards Mercy.

With all the time she spent over their laps, bent over the back of their couch or the end of the bed, or just told to bend over and touch her toes, Tom was the biggest advocate that there had to be a counterbalance to all of that punishment - besides orgasms that left her stunned speechless.

But it was Loki, surprisingly, who seemed to want to spoil her the most, declaring when it rolled around not long after they'd all gotten together that she shouldn't just have a day of her birth that they celebrated, but rather the entire month of her birth should lead to frivolous indulgence - in which Tom participated, too.

Yeah, Tom was going to have to have a talk with him about that before it came around next year, because, as much as he adored Mercy - and he did - that _was_ a bit excessive.

Luckily she was not a greedy person and she rarely asked either of them for anything - when either of them would have given her almost anything her little heart desired - especially Loki, who really could do almost exactly that.

They tried to coordinate themselves as regarded her as much as possible behind the scenes, so that she had as little to worry about as possible. As a matter of fact, Tom had brought up the idea that she could easily quit her job if she wanted to. Neither of them needed her money, and they both knew that it was a source of stress and not much enjoyment in her life.

It would have been a different thing entirely if she had loved her job - then they both - if Loki a bit reluctantly - would have been just as happy to see her continue - they wanted her to do that which fulfilled her the most.

So they had informed her one evening that she was to quit her job - after working out her notice. They were both a little tense - at least Tom knew he was - because they weren't quite sure how she was going to react to that idea. They hadn't really taken that much of a giant step into controlling her _real_ life up to that point - yeah, she was pretty well overseen in every aspect at home, but work had remained untouched, as if it was something sacred to her, somehow, her last vestige of freedom from them.

If she quit working, she would be at home all the time, under their thumbs - one or the other or both - at all times. It would up the ante considerably for all of them.

Mercy had surprised them by looking relieved - very relieved.

Tom had not been happy. "Why didn't you tell us you were so miserable there - we'd've had you quit long ago!"

She'd shrugged. "I - I have to do something, though, don't I? Get another job, maybe take my time finding one that doesn't make me want to step in front of a bus? I need to be a contributing member of this household. I need money for my own bills, rent, everything."

Tom looked at Loki and they nodded in complete agreement.

"No, little one. You are expressly forbidden from working. We would much prefer that you make yourself available to us at all times. This way you can travel more with Tom - or even perhaps me -"

This gave Tom cause to frown and he made a mental note to discuss the idea of her leaving the planet with Loki and how, hell no, he wasn't about to let that happen.

"And we can keep an even closer eye on you."

Mercy hadn't considered that possibility. She was much more likely to end up with a very sore bottom if she was with them night and day. But then, she was also much more likely to get orgasmed right into oblivion on an even more regular basis, too.

To her, it had seemed more well worth the trade off of losing a bit of independence but gaining blow your mind pleasure.

And now, months later, with one big, blot out the sun man in front of her dressed in an unearthly uniform and another behind her in a hand-made suit, both of them eagerly pressing themselves against her most vulnerable bits, it was almost enough to make her forget what Thomas had in mind.

Almost.

And it wasn't as if there was anything she could do to stop them. One of them was a God, for crying out loud, and even if Loki hadn't been a part of the picture - which she could no longer imagine - Tom was more than strong enough to overpower her. Her hands were held completely useless above her head, and she was damned close to pegged front and back.

She just needed to -

"Relax and submit, my darling," Tom whispered into her ear, taking the words right out of her thoughts. As a long finger was laid along her jaw until their eyes met, so was his eager cock replaced by a well slickened finger, pressing gently against her back door. "Do you trust me?"

It was a serious question, and it deserved a serious answer. "Yes, Sir."

"Good girl."

That finger slid inexorably into her, making her squirm and whimper and desperately want to beg him not to - it was her first ever time doing this - this horribly intimate thing - and they new that, and the first time with them, as their submissive, and somehow it brought that idea home to her even more than almost anything else they'd done to her.

This was _truly_ submitting, especially when Loki began to press back against her and she jerked her head away from Tom to glare at him as he almost drove her - forcing her, gently but inexorably - onto Tom's finger, his face not evil or even arrogant, but simply set, his message clear as if he had whispered it into her ear in that I-wanna-fuck-you-raw voice. "If you will not submit your body willingly, we will not hesitate to _make_ you yield, one way or the other."

He held her face up with a finger under her chin so that she had no choice but to look him in those dark eyes, bending down so that he was almost but not quite kissing her as he said, "We _will_ have our way with you, Mercy. It _is_ going to happen."

And it did.

As she squealed in protest, as she felt him penetrate her completely, past his big first knuckle, all the way to the hilt, using every bit of her strength trying to squirm and twist and writhe away but not managing to make even the slightest movement in the face of how they were crushing her between them, not even able to clench herself closed against him, her body failing her entirely and granting him admittance with nary a bit of resistance, she felt her control slipping. Literally _felt_ it slipping from her grasp, as if someone was relentlessly stripping the last piece of clothing off of her quivering body, and she was fighting to maintain her modesty, to maintain her right to cover and hide herself.

To protect herself.

But she didn't have any such right with either of these men. When she had decided to submit herself to them, she had ceded the majority of that right - unless she felt she was in imminent danger, or was in bad pain - as opposed to the good kind they so helpfully provided. And she couldn't rightly say that.

She felt invaded, she felt owned - even more so than she ever had with either of them, and she didn't like it or his presence there, within her, where - if given the choice - she would never have had him.

But she'd lost the right to make that choice, too.

No, she'd given _away_ the ability to make that choice, trusting them to make it for her.

And they had.


	5. Chapter 5

What was worse was that he didn't simply stay there quietly within her. If he had she would have become used to that rather quickly and have forgotten that this was - at its core - a lesson in submission.

Instead, he withdrew his finger completely, then breached her again, a bit less gently, seating that digit fully within her in a much shorter space of time.

And then again, much shorter still, until he was pumping his finger in and out of her as if it was his cock.

None of that was the worst thing about the situation, though. The worst thing was that she was rapidly beginning to like it - and for much the same reasons as she absolutely hated it - the loss of control, the ceding of her body to another, the stark vulnerability.

And now the fact that her body was betraying her and siding with them.

Tom leaned down to whisper into that tiny ear, his voice liquid velvet that seeped insidiously into her mind as if he had read it, "I know you're enjoying this, my love." Her strangled cry of protest against what he was saying was simply a confirmation of what he already knew. "You're even enjoying being forced to enjoy it, as I knew you would."

He heard her angry growl and chuckled softly in her ear.

While all of this was being done to her by Tom, Loki was far from idle. He took advantage of his position, kissing her deeply, dividing her attentions, demanding that she attend to him, which also served to distract her a bit from what else was happening to her. Eventually his head dipped to her full breasts and he began massaging and squeezing them, rolling her nipples, tweaking just the very tips of them, pinching and lifting them up to his mouth like small sacrifices, so that his tongue could come out to worry and flick them, watching avidly as Mercy panted and moaned at his ministrations.

His massively swollen cock found its home between her lips, but he very carefully didn't enter her, which was a severe test of his own iron will. He didn't want to claim her until Thomas had already seated himself within her, so he took himself in hand and began to rub the head of his cock, which was already slick with pre-cum, over a clit that had ballooned to truly astounding proportions, circling around it slowly, then up and over it quickly, and repeating that pattern as he caught his fingers in the luxurious pelt at the back of her head and forced her head back with a passionately aggressive kiss.

Tom, meanwhile, had coated himself from stem to stern in a very slick lubricant, and had added a bit to her before wedging himself against her still quite reluctant opening, tugging her leg back over his own thigh, and beginning to press. But that wasn't all that he did. He found her shell of an ear again and began to talk to her, knowing how powerful that particular talent of his was to her, modulating the volume to a husky whisper, adding just a touch of command, but also making sure it was suffused with warmth and love.

"I want you to obey me, lovely, and relax. Remember that it's me, and that I love you, and that you know, in your heart, that you are ultimately safe - but also that all of you is ultimately _mine_. This is something I want for us, something I _will_ have from you. It is my right, and I'm here to claim it - and you."

She mewled, she keened, she gasped and gulped, but nothing could stop it. Mercy felt tremendous pressure at her opening. She was consciously trying to relax, but she wasn't at all convinced that that was going to be enough, as much as she trusted him - trusted the both of them.

But she had to give Tom every possible bit of credit. He kept talking to her, kept reassuring her through his voice and the occasional undemanding kiss to her temple, or that sensitive spot just behind her ear lobe. He was infinitely patient, never just ramming himself painfully into her, but maintaining a steady pressure and being very attentive to the sounds she was making.

Slowly, very, very slowly, her body acceded to his gentle demand, opening reluctantly around him as he carefully advanced.

The sensation was distinctly uncomfortable, bordering on pain, but not as bad as she thought it was going to be. The sound of his voice in her ear as he continuously, not quite whispered words, some of encouragement, some focusing her attention on her duty to him as his submissive - all concepts he knew had a lot of meaning for them both - and perhaps even all three - of them.

And, when he - and she - succeeded, he was lavish in his praise.

Even Loki laid an elegant finger along her jaw, drawing her eyes to his and saying, "You did very well, my angel."

In her experience, praise from Loki was damned near impossible to come by, and this was the second compliment he had given her today, suffusing Mercy with pleasure of an entirely different kind from what she had been overtly seeking when the evening began.

When Tom began to move in and out of her with the same tender care, she found herself lifting her bottom to him rather than trying to shrink away from him and up against Loki.

"Beautiful, baby. You are amazing," Tom breathed. He let his hands roam over her tummy and up to her breasts to crush her back against him as he plunged his hips forward a bit more aggressively and she gasped but didn't shy away from him, and he realized with a start that it was a gasp of pleasure. "Yesssss," he hissed, looking up to catch Loki's eye.

He had given them their moment together, removed his hands from her, and frankly enjoying watching her conversion to the dark side, feeling - only mostly grudgingly - that Thomas had handled the situation perfectly.

This time Tom pegged her fully, reaching down to draw her hips back towards him even more than she thought they could be, both males delighting in her astonished yelp that dissolved into a passionate groan, his arms tanned, muscular, masculine slashes against her flawlessly creamy skin, one between her breasts, one hand capturing a heaving breast, the other around her waist, and just like that, she was held fast.

Loki's devilish, greedy grin held her eyes as he was finally able to press his rampant maleness not just between those swollen outer lips, but sliding surely over her clit to the smaller version and past, up inside her, filling her somehow even tighter passage completely, unable to suppress a moan at finally possessing her fully.

Mercy almost couldn't believe her ears. A moan from Loki when he was just beginning - not decrying his ultimate pleaasure? It must, indeed, be a blue moon.

But she couldn't believe the rest of her body even more so. She'd never felt so full - stunningly overstuffed, achingly filled in two very, very good ways.

And then they began to move, each in concert with the other so that she was never truly empty, and occasionally, coordinated in such a subtle manner that she never knew how, they packed themselves into her at the same time and the few times that that happened, to her surprise, and even though no one was anywhere near her clit, she very nearly fainted from the breathtaking ecstasy.

So much so that Tom noticed her reaction, inclining his head to Loki so that he would take note.

From that point on, they were in synch, so that when they stroked themselves into her, quite forcefully now, even Tom, she was pinned by the both of them at the same time.

Purely by instinct, Tom pressed his lips to her ear.

"You are at your most beautiful right now, at this exact moment, when you're full of the two men you have entrusted with your happiness, your mind, your body, and your soul. This is it. This is pure love - pure dominance from us, pure submission from you. Revel in it, as we revel in you."

Loki could clearly hear what he was saying to her, but he was alarmed when tears began to flow down her cheeks and he grabbed Tom's shoulder.

Tom nodded, and changed the tone of his next words, not regretting the original ones in the least. "Mercy, my love, you mustn't fight us or yourself. You must cum, no matter how hard you find it to do so."

He could feel her clench around him, and knew that Loki was experiencing the same thing. He knew - he always knew - exactly what to say to her, to touch her, to stroke her aurally.

It was one of the distinct advantages he had over Loki, who was pretty good about it, but as a non-mortal, he didn't - he couldn't - have Tom's intuitive interpretations of her feelings.

She began to move as if she was struggling to try to get away from them.

Loki said but one word, in his lowest, gravelly tone. "Quiet."

She caught his eyes and he glared intimidatingly at her and grasped her hair, pulling it hard and arching her neck almost painfully. "Remain still, Mercy, until your God has found his pleasure within your body."

Mercy had no idea what was happening to her. She felt as if someone was lazily stroking her clit, and yet neither of them were anywhere near it, really. Eventually Loki would probably reach between them, but he hadn't so far.

And yet she knew that feeling, that familiar, ecstatic tension. She was seconds from an orgasm she couldn't really fathom that she was having -

But it - and thus she - came, and came hard. That first, fresh, sharp contraction was so strong, so all encompassing, so amazing that she practically lost consciousness, and when the second spasm hit her, it hadn't lost much intensity at all.

Except that the third and the forth and the twentieth were just as sharp, just as clear, just as hard-clenchingly orgasmic as the second had been. The astronomically high level of her pleasure never diminished in the least; her orgasm going on and on and on and on, with her spasming tightly around each of them, which only added to the sensations that drove her to maintain that peak, somehow.

It was frightening. She was completely out of control in a way she never had been before in her life. And yet it was definitely happening. Her body was going off on its own, and they weren't helping in the least, They were, in fact, riding her, each of them intent on their own orgasm, having blown her out of the water already.

The idea of using her safeword never came to mind. If something they were doing had actually hurt her, it would have been the first word out of her mouth. But in conjunction with this?

It wasn't until she began to flail uncontrollably, until she began to try in complete earnest to extract herself from them even while her wrists were bound, that Tom noticed that she was crying inconsolably. Something must be very wrong, although he had no idea what.

"Stop. Stop!" he yelled, finally at Loki, who was lost in his own pursuit, being milked by those delicious, hard, rhythmic contractions around his straining cock, until Tom had repeated his order.

"Why did you interrupt me?" he asked arrogantly.

Tom gestured towards Mercy, who was sobbing and looking fearful at the same time.

Any anger Loki felt dissolved away instantly at the sight of her tears. She wasn't given to them frequently, as a lot of females were. If she was crying, and it wasn't the result of a punishment, then there was a very good reason for it.

"What is it, Mercy mine?" he asked softly, flicking his fingers and releasing her hands, hoping that would help. They were both still buried deep within her, still experiencing her clenching in a most delightful way, and he selfishly hoped to avoid having to leave her.

She continued to sob and didn't answer him.

Tom ordered sharply, "Mercy. Answer your Lord," hoping to snap her out of it.

It worked, sort of. "Oh, please, my Lord, Sir," she began piteously, "please tell me to stooooop!"

Tom looked at Loki, and mouthed the word, "You?"

"This is not my doing, Thomas," he answered quietly.

Neither of them had any idea to what she was referring, and Mercy was becoming more and more frantic. "My - I - I'm _cumming_!"

They both got stoopid grins on their faces of proud accomplishment.

"No!" Loki happened to be in front of her, so he was the one whose shoulder she smacked hard - not that he felt it through all that armor. "I mean - pleeeaaasseee tell me to stooooooop!"

"Stop what, my love?" Tom asked, confused, knowing he was missing something big.

Mercy was sobbing. "Cumming! It's - it's not . . . fading! It's the same - the same! - intensity - my body - I can't control it!"

That did not sound like a problem to either of them - it sounded like something wonderful was happening to her.

But she obviously did not see it that way.

Tom wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, feeling her trembling, her body still clenching the two of them strongly every few seconds, which wasn't helping his concentration one bit. "Help me to understand why this is a bad thing -"

"It's . . . it's terrifying! I can't stop it!"

"Does it feel good?" he nuzzled the area just beneath her ear lobe.

It felt unbelievably amazing - it felt extraordinarily ecstatic. It felt . . . truly, wholly completely orgasmic, in the grandest, wildest sense of the word.

But she knew that if she said that to him, he would never do as she was asking.

When she didn't answer him, Tom, then Loki, began moving within her again, compounding her pleasure exponentially as her body continued to produce wave after wave of ecstasy, flooding her with bliss, drawing one long continuous moan from her that was so raw and passionate that it practically pushed them over the edge simultaneously.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't think we'll be stopping you any time soon, Mercy. We love the fact that your body has taken over and is giving you this extended, unrelenting pleasure - and it feels stunning to us, too. We," he looked up at Loki, realizing that he had been speaking for the both of them without his consent, but that dark head simply nodded his assent, "intend to fuck you through it. Perhaps it will get even better."

Fat teardrops fell from her eyes. "No," she whispered, "please!"

"It's not hurting you?" Tom asked pointedly.

Mercy shook her head. She knew better than to try to lie to them, and she wasn't in the habit of lying, anyway.

"You're afraid because it's new and uncontrollable?"

On a soft sob, she whispered, "It's just so - so -" She couldn't even begin to find the words for it.

Tom moved powerfully within her , Loki easily matching his intensity and depth. "Good. Relax and enjoy it. You're safe, and you're with two -" he hesitated, knowing Loki detested being referred to in any way as human, "the two of us love and adore you. This is a very, very special thing that's happening to you, and we want you to experience it fully."

And so she did, and their own pursuits flung her to even greater heights as they each began to ride her hard, plunging into her in no particular rhythm, groping and pinching and touching her possessively, kissing her wildly, as they strove towards their own end, the unbelievably tight way she was milking them hurrying them both along. Tom caught her lips against his, fucking her with his tongue, too, as Loki bent that beautiful head to greedily suckle a raspberried peak.

Mercy couldn't _not_ keen with the sensations her body kept producing within her, and being filled by her two men, being stretched open, more widely than she ever had before and in parts of her that she'd never expected to feel anything so startlingly, so starkly passionate. Although it never completely halted, she was brought to several frenzied, twisting, peaks as they each aggressively sought their own completions.

It was Loki who spent himself within her first with a tremendous warrior's roar that sounded as if it came from the soles of his feet outward as he slammed himself into her.

Although she doubted he wanted to think of it that way, it seemed as if Loki's pleasure triggered Tom's somehow, because seconds later, he let loose with a guttural groan that more than rivaled Loki's, grasping her hips and plunging into her, finally losing himself as he felt her contracting steadily around him.

They lay there, the two of them, panting heavily, eyes closed blissfully, neither making any move towards solving her problem.

She was _still_ cumming.

Finally, Mercy yelled exactly what she was thinking. "HELP!" Without them filling and fondling her, distracting her from how rogue her body had gone, tears began to spill down her cheeks again.

To their credit, they each snapped to attention.

"What is it, Princess?" Loki asked, every inch of him full of concern.

In response, Mercy grabbed his hand and stuffed two of his fingers inside her, so that he could _feel_ what was still happening to her. When Loki withdrew, Tom reached up and as he brushed the tears from her cheek with the edge of his thumb, he pressed two of his other fingers inside her.

"You're still cumming." He couldn't keep the note of pride from his voice.

Sobbing, she asked him to do what they hadn't been willing to earlier. "Tell me to stooooop, please!"

Tom looked at Loki. "Have you ever seen this before?"

Loki shook his head. "I have not. It is . . . unusual, I would think." The smile she saw spread across his pale face was much like Tom's. "Quite flattering, however, is it not?"

"It is."

She couldn't bear the idea that they were being so self-congratulating and not doing anything to help her, as if it was some joke, as if _she_ was some sort of a joke to them, so Mercy tried to scramble off the bed - although, of course, she didn't get very far.

It was Tom who caught her and swatted her behind - hard - for her efforts, then hauled her back up between them, on her back, one of them on either side, two big hands descending on her stomach to keep her there. "You should know better than to try to run from us, Mercy," Tom scolded.

The two men exchanged a glance, both at a loss as to what to do, really. Finally Loki ordered, "Close your eyes."

"But -" she was still sobbing.

" _Do as you are told_ , Mercy. Neither of us should _ever_ have to repeat ourselves." Because he was so innately empathetic, Tom sometimes seemed to be less dominant than Loki, but Mercy knew that was a complete illusion, and at his deep, husky scolding she clamped her eyes shut.

She felt rather than saw them put their heads on their pillows, such that each of their mouths was by an ear.

"I want you to listen to us carefully, Mercy," Tom began.

"You are to cease your pleasure immediately."

"Stop, Mercy. Stop cumming right now."

Tom's hand was closest to the misbehaving - sort of - part of her, so he was the one who tapped the inside of her thigh, which was her signal to spread her legs, then gently, with exquisite care, pushed his fingers up inside her. He felt one contraction that was much weaker than they had been, and then another faint one, and then there were no more.

"Are you all right, my angel?" Loki asked softly, brushing tear dampened hair away from her temple.

Tom rested his head on his palm and listened attentively to her answer.

"Yes, thank you, my Lord."

Tom turned her face towards him. "You may open your eyes now, Mercy." He wanted to find the truth of what she was saying in them, and he did. "Any bad aftereffects?"

"No, Sir."

"Did it get any less scary?"

"Well," she could feel the blush coming up from her toes, suffusing her skin with that telltale dusky glow. "When you two were . . . it kind of . . . distracted me from my fear."

Tom brought her fingers to his lips. "You know what I'm going to say about this, don't you?"

Mercy sighed. "I have a feeling, and I'm quite sure I don't want to hear it."

"We're going to have to explore this . . . phenomena much more closely."

She had started shaking her head almost as soon as he began speaking. "I don't want to. It's terrifying. It's . . . it's the ultimate loss of control over my body."

Loki spoke softly, in that deep, rich tone of his, "And that is all the more reason to do it more often, so that you become comfortable with it. After all, any feelings of control over your body, most especially that aspect of it, are illusory at best."

Mercy frowned and refused to respond to what he'd said, and then she yawned loudly.

"Are we keeping you awake, little one?" Loki asked, amused.

"I'm so sorry. But besides being frightening, that was exhausting, especially since you guys took your time ending it for me."

Tom smiled down at her. "You were expecting that we were just going to turn you off?"

"I hoped!"

"You must not know us very well, then, _petite_ ," Tom teased with a smile.

She yawned again, and Tom got up to pull the covers up and over her. "I think someone needs to have an early night."

"What time is it?"

"Nine-twenty-five."

"That's _way_ too early to go to bed!" She tried to sit bolt upright, but Loki's hand on her shoulder kept her from rising more than an inch or two off the mattress and she sank back down.

"I am in complete agreement with Thomas, beloved. I believe we have tired you out, and you never get as much sleep as you need with the two of us at you all the time."

Knowing she wasn't going to get out of being put to bed, Mercy asked in a small voice, "Will you both stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Of course," they both answered at the same time.

"Would you . . . " she began, then stopped, biting her lip.

"What?" Again, both together, but then she rarely asked anything of either of them, when they each would have given her the moon if she had but mentioned that she wanted it.

She began to blush prettily again. "Well, I don't want you to do something that you probably don't like to do just for me, but I - I like having the both of you touching me at the same time. Would you kind of . . . sandwich me again like you did?"

They were more than happy to do that, and this time she faced Tom, who took advantage and kissed her deeply before she nestled her cheek against his chest, and, literally seconds later, was asleep in both of her lovers' strong arms.


End file.
